


takipsilim

by bukkunmoonsin (bukkunkun)



Series: Dad!Luna Is My Aesthetic AU/Kalyeserye AU [8]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, F/M, Grandparents & Grandchildren, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HENERAL HUHUHU, IM NOT CRYING I HAVE THE PHILIPPINE FLAG IN MY EYE, M/M, fem!Joven
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunmoonsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Goyong, hijo.” Wika niya, “Nais kong magpasalamat sa iyo.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	takipsilim

**Author's Note:**

> [original post here](http://bukkun-moonsin.tumblr.com/post/132148905178/takipsilim).

“Kay bilis ng panahon, ano, Emilio?”

“Oo nga, Antonio. Parang kamakailan lang, hawak ko si Goyong, isang kaliit-liit na sanggol sa isang pampublikong ospital…”

“Parang kahapon lang, umiiyak si Jovea dahil sa asim ng pinya.”

Nagtawanan ang dalawang matanda, at sabay silang uminom ng lumalamig nilang mga kape. Sa balconahe ng bahay ng mga Aguinaldo sa Baguio, tahimik ang kagubatan na puno ng pino, at kay ganda ng pagkakahel ng langit, padilim nang padilim ng kulay hanggang maging itim. Mangilan-ilan na ang mga bituin na nag-umpisang magpakita, at ang lamig ng hangin. Buti na lang na nakabalot sila pareho ng kumot.

“Ang bilis.” Nagbuntung-hininga ang dating pulitiko. “Anong oras nga ba ulit sila makakarating?”

“Ah, dapat ngayon na.”

Sa ilalim nila, sa garahe, narinig nila ang busina ng kotse, at ang kahol ng aso nilang bantay. Napangiti ang dalawa.

“Jovea!” narinig nila ang boses ni Rusca, tuwang-tuwa, at narinig nila ang pagbukas-sara ng gate.

“Nakarating na sila.” Wika ni Antonio, at tumayo silang pareho upang salubungin ang parating nilang mga anak. Nilapitan nila ang sala na may pausukan, kung saan nakatulog na si Mabini sa sopa, nakabuklat pa rin ang librong binabasa niya, at nakatiwarik ang kaniyang salamin. Natawa ng bahagya si Aguinaldo, at inalis niya ang salamin ng kaniyang kabiyak. Nagising siya sa kaunting paggalaw, at dahan-dahan siyang bumangon.

“… Miong?”

“Nakarating na sila.” Sagot ni Antonio, at nginitian siya nila Aguinaldo. “Makikita na natin ang apo natin.”

“Ay, sa wakas,” wika bigla ni Isabel, na lumabas mula sa kusina nang may hawak na dalawang mug, isang pula at may bulaklak na design, at ang isa—

“Ah, akin ‘yan ah.” Wika ni Aguinaldo, at natawa ng bahagya si Mabini.

“Sabi ni Pole na ito raw ang gusto niya.” Sagot ni Isabel, at ngumiti siya. “O, chamomile.”

“Salamat.” Binigay ni Isabel ang mug kay Mabini, at doon natawa si Aguinaldo.

Biglang may paakyat mula sa baba, at napatigil silang lahat nang lumitaw si Jovea, balot na balot ng jacket at shawl ngunit nakangiti, at may hawak siyang sanggol na balot na balot ng mga kumot ni Rusca noong bata pa siya.

Sumunod sa kaniya ang kaniyang asawa, si Gregoriong kasing laki din ang ngiti, at inakbayan niya si Jovea habang sila’y lumapit sa kanilang mga magulang.

“Ay naku,” Ngiti ni Isabel, “Sana’y hindi kayo nahirapan sa biyahe.”

“Hindi naman po,” Ngiti ni Jovea, at nag-beso sila ng nanay niya. “Tignan niyo po oh!” Pinakita niya sa kanilang apat ang anak nila ni Gregorio, at halos parang sasabog ang puso ni Antonio mula sa kaniyang dibdib sa tuwa.

“Si… Manuel ba ‘yan?”

“Opo, Daddy,” mabanayad na binigay ni Jovea ang sanggol kay Antonio, at lumaki ang ngiti niya nang makita na bahagyang napaluha ang kaniyang ama. “… Si Nonong po. Nakauwi na rin sa wakas.”

Napasinghot ng bahagya si Antonio habang tinabihan siya ni Isabel, at sabay nilang tinignan ang natutulog na si Manuel.

“Ay, Diyos ko. Namana niya yata ang mga pisngi mo, Jovea.” Humagikgik si Jovea sa tuwa.

Nilapitan din sila ni Aguinaldo, at ang lambot din ng ngiti niya sa bata.

“Ang ganda ng anak niyo.” Wika niya, at doon, napangiti si Gregorio.

“Salamat po, ‘Tay.”

“Ah, patingin ng bata,” Wika ni Mabini, “Pagbigyan niyo naman ang lumpo.”

Doon, natawa silang lahat, at binigay ni Antonio si Manuel kay Mabini.

Pinalibutan siya ni Aguinaldo at ni Isabel, ngunit si Antonio, lumayo ng bahagya, at napatingin si Gregorio sa kaniya.

“Tatay Tonio?” tanong niya, at nilapitan niya ang kaniyang biyenan. “Bakit po?”

“Goyong. Anak, sumama ka sa akin sandali.”

Tumango ng ulo si Gregorio, at tumayo silang pareho sa balconahe. Tumingin sila pareho sa mga puno ng pino, at pagkalipas ng isang tahimik na sandali, ay nagbuntung-hininga si Antonio.

“Goyong, hijo.” Wika niya, “Nais kong magpasalamat sa iyo.”

“Po?” Ngiti ni Gregorio, at natawa si Antonio.

“Goyong, binigyan mo ng isang napakasayang pag-aasawa sa aking bunso. Nagpakatotoo ka; minahal mo siya ng lubos, at hindi ka nangsira sa tiwala na binigay namin ni Isabel sa iyo.”

“Maraming salamat po.”

“At, hijo, nagpapasalamat din ako sa iyo sa binigay mo sa amin.”

Doon, lumambot ang ngiti ni Gregorio.

“Ako rin po, to be honest.” Sagot niya, “Nagpapasalamat ako kay Jovea, sa inyo—para sa anak ko, at sa buhay ko ngayon.”

Parang gusto nanamang lumuha ni Antonio, at nang makita niya na basa na rin ang mga mata ni Gregorio, ay lumaki ang ngiti niya.

“Tatay Tonio, happy birthday po. Sana mahalin mo rin si Nonong na katulad ng pagmamahal namin sa kaniya.”

“Naku, hijo,” Sagot ni Antonio, at hinawakan niya sa balikat si Gregorio, “Mahal na mahal ko na siya, parang kayong dalawa ni Jovea, mga anak ko.”

May natapon na luha mula sa kanang mata ni Gregorio, at pinunasan nito ni Antonio.

Kay ganda ng kaniyang regalo ngayong taon.


End file.
